


Break me down

by Olliebeary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Hurt Barry Allen, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), M/M, Might be a one-shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebeary/pseuds/Olliebeary
Summary: Takes place during the invasion crossover:What if Thea died as a result of Flashpoint? Would Oliver react the same way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive always had this plot stuck in my head so why not write it! ;)

He couldn’t even look Oliver in the eye, he didn’t know how he would tell him.

 

                                                    ----------------

 

While the teams were training to take on the aliens, Barry thought it would be the right time to talk to Oliver about Flashpoint...and how Thea was dead because of it.  _ God _ , how was he going to tell Oliver this? Cisco already hates him, He’s on shaky terms with Caitlin after the whole Killer Frost fiasco and Iris is still upset with him about her current relationship with Joe. Oliver was practically the only good friend he had left that wasn’t mad at him and now he had to go and ruin that too.

 

Barry took a shaky breath and slowly made his way over to Oliver. “Uh, Oliver? Can I talk to you for a minute, in private?” Barry asked.

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow but followed Barry nonetheless. “What’s up Barry, everything okay?” 

 

_ It won’t be in a second _ . Barry couldn’t help but think. “Uhm, I uh..there’s something I have to..tell you,” Barry said his voice wavering in the slightest. When Oliver didn’t say anything and just stared at him Barry took that as a sign to continue. 

 

He couldn’t even look Oliver in the eye, he didn’t know how he would tell him.

 

“Well after my dad died..” Barry sighed, and Oliver was looking at him sadly with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

_ If only he really knew what I was upset about… _

 

“I went back in time and saved my mom...” Barry said, trying to ignore the look of shock on Oliver’s face because that was just the  _ start  _ of the story _. _ “I lived in this alternate timeline where my parents were alive for a while but then I realized I screwed up..and when I tried fixing the timeline not everything was the same as it was before..” Barry took a deep breath and glanced up slightly to examine Oliver’s reaction.

 

“What’s changed?” Oliver asked. His voice wasn’t angry like he expected, it was curious, almost soft. Barry knew all that would change when he answered Oliver’s question. 

 

“Caitlin and Wally have powers, Diggle doesn't have a daughter anymore, Cisco’s brother is dead and..” Barry closed his eyes as he felt them start to water. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay Barry,” Oliver said clearly noticing his friend’s distress.

 

“No it’s not!” Barry said his voice trembling. “Thea..she was alive before I changed the timeline” Barry finally said eyes downcast unable to look at Oliver. “I’m  _ so _ sorry” Barry barely whispered tears finally spilling.

 

Oliver froze. He couldn’t process what he was hearing, didn’t  _ want _ to process it. “So, you mean to tell me that my little sister is dead because you changed the timeline?” Oliver’s voice was scary calm but he was practically shaking with anger.

 

“I’m sorry Oliver, I’m so sorry” Barry was full on crying now failing to hold himself together. It took everything in Oliver’s power not to punch Barry right then and there. He clenched his fists and could feel the muscles in his jaw tense as he tried to keep calm.

 

“Get the fuck away from me Barry” Oliver said simply, staring him dead in the eye.

 

“Ollie..I’m so-

 

“I SAID GET AWAY!” Oliver yelled in complete rage. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “And don’t call me Ollie, now get the hell away from me before you regret it” Oliver said steadily holding himself back from hurting the man in front of him, physically that is.

 

Barry quickly sped away finding a place to sit alone. He had nobody, all his friends hated him and he deserved it. Barry curled onto himself and starting sobbing.

 

_ What have I done? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Oliver had walked back to where the teams were and tried to shake our what Barry had just told him. Barry basically killed his sister and he just couldn’t bring himself to forgive him.

 

“Do you guys have a location on the aliens?” Oliver asked getting everyone’s attention. 

 

“Uh yea we were just suiting up to go but do you know where Barry is?” Kara asked.

 

“No I don’t know and frankly I don’t care” Oliver found himself saying.

 

Kara raised an eyebrow “Uhm..what?’

 

“Nevermind..” Oliver mumbled

 

“He told you about Flashpoint didn’t he..” Cisco couldn’t help but ask.

 

Felicity bit her lip knowing exactly how guilty Barry had been. “He feels really guilty about it..”

 

“Good. He should be” Cisco scoffed.

 

“Felicity..you knew about what Barry did to Thea..and you didn’t think to  _ tell _ me?!” Oliver practically yelled

 

“I didn’t want to make him more guilty than he already is!” Felicity shot back. “Nobody really trusts him right now and it’s really hurting him”

 

“Well good. He deserves it for hurting us” Oliver said coldly.

 

-

 

Barry stood nearby listening to the whole conversation. He sighed and made his way inside when they were all done talking.

 

“Speak of the devil..” Cisco muttered.

 

Oliver didn’t even bother to acknowledge Barry’s presence. He simply looked away addressing the group of superheroes..not including Barry. 

 

“Alright we should split up half of you go with Kara and the other half with me” 

 

“What about me? Where should I go?” Barry asked Oliver trying to put their problems aside.

 

Oliver glared at Barry with a look that could kill. “Nowhere, you’re staying here” Oliver sneered 

 

“Ollie I know you’re mad at me but we have to put our differences aside for the-

 

“WHAT DIFFERENCES BARRY?! YOU KILLED MY SISTER THERE’S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT” Oliver exploded completely losing his temper. “You’re lucky I haven’t beaten you up yet I’m going  _ easy _ on you” Oliver fumed, slightly calming down. “Also didn’t I tell you not to call me Ollie? That nickname is reserved for close friends, not people like you” Oliver said as he walked away carelessly.

 

Barry stood there in shock for a moment trying to hold himself together but failing as tears furiously fell down his face. He couldn’t blame Oliver for his reaction though..but Oliver was right it was an under-reaction if anything considering what Barry had done. He deserved it..deserved worse. Barry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Felicity looking at him sadly.

 

“He’ll come around Barry, just give it time” 

 

“I don’t think he will..with good reason” Barry sniffed wiping his eyes.

 

Felicity pulled Barry in for a hug as he silently cried. “Give it time Barry, give it time” She soothed gently. 

 

Barry broke from the hug when he heard a beep coming from the coms. Felicity ran over to see what was up. 

 

_ “Felicity, we have a problem. Oliver’s trapped inside this building that’s about to collapse and we can’t get him out!” _

 

Felicity widened her eyes “Oh shoot, uh okay I’ll send Barry” 

 

Barry raised his eyebrows “Wait what’s going?” 

 

“Oliver’s trapped inside a building and I know you guys are on bad terms but he needs your help.” 

 

Barry nodded and sped out of the room without another word.

 

-

 

“Where is he?” Barry asked arriving at the site.

 

“In there, can you phase through and try to get him out?” Sara asked.

 

“Yeah” Barry said before phasing through the walls of the unsteady building.

 

Oliver turned around to be met with a bothersome sight. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“I’m here to help you get out” Barry said looking around the area, avoiding eye contact with Oliver.

 

“I don’t need your help..” 

 

Barry ignored Oliver’s bitter attitude and cased the area for an escape route. “I think if I speed away some of these bricks.…” Barry mumbled to himself and started moving away the heavy bricks, one of them harshly landing on Barry's leg.

 

Barry fell to the floor with an agonizing yell. “Ah..oh god, Oliver I can’t get it off!” Barry said in sheer panic. 

 

“Do I look like I care?” 

 

“Oliver I’m serious I think I broke something” Barry was on the verge of tears now and Oliver looked like he couldn’t care less.

 

Oliver rose an eyebrow and took his time making his way over to Barry. “Are you really that weak that you can’t move a brick?” 

 

“It’s heavy…” Barry mumbled. He knew it sounded pathetic but he really had nothing else to say.

 

Oliver sighed dramatically and roughly moved the brick away from Barry’s leg. And  _ damn _ was that a heavy brick. Not that he would ever admit that to Barry anyways.

 

“You’re overreacting, just get up and help me find a way out of here. That  _ is _ why you came here right?”

 

Barry sighed dejectedly and slowly staggered up sucking in a sharp breath as the pain in his leg erupted.  

 

Oliver rolled his eyes at Barry’s injury. “Oh please, stop over exaggerating you heal fast” 

 

“That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt..” Barry practically whispered.

 

“Whatever just see if you can speed away more bricks, that seemed to help a bit” 

 

Oliver faced Barry sternly when he didn’t respond. “What? Does your leg hurt too much?” Oliver mocked.

 

Barry looked down in complete and utter dejection and noticing the self-hatred and guilt written all over Barry’s face Oliver actually felt kind of bad. Maybe he was being a bit too harsh on him..

 

But Oliver still didn’t say anything about it. He just raised an eyebrow at Barry questiongly. “You know it’s pretty funny that you can run fast enough to change time but not fast enough to help us out of here, doesn't really sound like a hero to me,” Oliver said nonchalantly despite the regret tugging at his heart 

 

Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breathe starting to speed away bricks and rocks to make an escape path. He felt the building start to shake and he sped Oliver out of the way, saving his friend but failing to get himself to safety before the building toppled on him.

 

-

Oliver hit the ground with a thud and slowly stood up realizing he was out of the building.  _ I guess Barry really did save us. _ But Oliver noticed that the young hero wasn’t beside him. “Barry?” he yelled looking around the area to spot his  friend. 

 

Despite being angry, Oliver couldn’t help but worry when he couldn’t find Barry. And that worry just plummeted when he spotted a red leg peeking out from the debris.  _ Oh god. _

 

Oliver sprinted over to Barry quickly moving the rubble that was crushing him. He was met with a worrisome sight. Barry had taken on an ashen pallor, he was heavily bleeding, laying there lifeless...and he wasn’t breathing. 

 

Oliver quickly reacted and checked his pulse, instantly panicking when he couldn’t find one. “No, no Barry” Oliver pleaded and started doing CPR.

 

When Barry still wasn’t breathing Oliver starting doing mouth to mouth, tears welling in his eyes when Barry didn’t react.

 

“Barry please..I’m sorry I’m so sorry” Oliver all but sobbed as he continued doing CPR. 

 

_ Barry was going to die thinking I hate him. _

 

No. He’s not gonna die, Oliver couldn’t think like that. He continued doing chest compressions, 1...2...3 he pushed desperately.

 

_ I’m sorry Barry I forgive you. _

 

4...5...6. Still no pulse.

 

_ Please stay with me..you can’t go. _

 

7..8..9 nothing. Oliver recalled the last words he had said to Barry..

 

_ You know it’s pretty funny that you can run fast enough to change time but not fast enough to help us out of here, doesn't really sound like a hero to me. _

 

Oliver began outright sobbing as he continued chest compressions. 10..11..12.

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

Barry wasn’t responding. It had been too long, Barry was bleeding badly and he didn’t have a pulse. But that didn’t stop Oliver from pushing. 13..14..15

 

_ I love you. _

 

16..17..18. Oliver’s whole body was shaking with sobs as his compressions got weaker.

 

_ “Oliver..” _

 

He could hear Felicity’s crying from the comms.

 

_ “You can’t save him..he’s gone” _

 

And in that moment Oliver’s whole world stopped. 

 

Barry was dead.

 

Barry thinks you hate him.

 

And now he always will.

 

You can never tell him how sorry you are.

 

How much you  _ love him. _

 

Barry died thinking he hated him because Oliver kept harassing him about causing Thea’s death.

 

And now he was the cause of Barry’s. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry..I was going to make it a happy ending but I decided to make it heart-wrenchingly sad instead :)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I leave it here or write one more chapter?


End file.
